Queen marion
queen marion is the wife of king oritel and the mother of bloom and daphne OverviewEdit After the battle with the Ancestral Witches, she was kept in Oritel's sword for eighteen years in Obsidian. Not much is known about Marion's personality beyond the brief airtime she has had in both movies and her short (mostly cameo) appearances in the series. She looks to be a very calm and demure Queen, who has a lot of love for her family and her kingdom. AppearanceEdit Marion bears a strong resemblance to her daughter Bloom; with long wavy red hair and a tall, thin frame. Her eyes are bright green. She wears her hair in long tendrils falling down from a large, ornate updo surrounded by a strand of beads and a 3-pointed crown. She also wears very faint green eyeshadow, almost the same shade of light green as the kirtle of her dress. Marion is only seen in one main outfit, other than her warrior garb in the Book of Destiny. Her royal attire is comprised of a long dress in two shades of green, a pink corset bodice with dark pink or purple patterns on the front, green and pink shoulder plates, and an elegant whitish pink fur cape that also seems to double as a boa at the front. HistoryEdit Pre-SeriesEdit It is unknown who among Marion and Oritel was the heir to the throne of Domino since it is unknown who among them was born in the royal family Domino and who in another family. She and Oritel were presumably brought together by an arranged marriage, which (revealed in the second movie) is a long upheld tradition in the Domino royal family. However she also mentioned that Oritel and her used to meet like Bloom and Sky when they were younger, which might mean that their was a love marriage as well. She later gave birth to Daphne around age twenty, and Bloom. She later became part of the Company of Light along with her husband Oritel and her friends Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin and Hagen to defend her realm from the Ancestral Witches who wanted to acquire the Dragon's Flame. During the final battle, Marion and Oritel were led to believe that their daughters had been killed, and they imprisoned Valtor in the Omega Dimension and defeated the Ancestral Witches and sealed them in Obsidian. However the Witches captured Oritel and Marion sealed herself in Oritel's sword to be with him and a wave of negative energy from Obsidian froze Domino completely. role in the series she is also the biological mother of draco and instead of her marring oritel in an arrange marrage she was a peasent that oritel loved at a young age and after the fight with the stone warlock hornetra she married oritel, their predator warrior and the two vikings stoick and gobber, along with optimus primal, storks cyborg leg ancestor cybork,r.j macready kaden and the original company of light people defeat the warlock hornetra, oritel proposes marion to his queen, also both she and oritel often contact bloom,or draco to support them in certain times, she also helps bloom to become proper princesses and someday queen, her favorite dinosaur is the parasaurolophus, in fact she owns every parasaurolophus on domino. marions peasent dress before she became queen she wore a green peasent dress that went to her floor, with a white apron, the top has a light purple color, she has puffy shoulders, with a small stich on the left shoulder, her hair is in a three braid. marions dance dress her dress she wore at the dance, is a light green, and purple,dress, with shoulder length gloves, with puff on the skirt, and her hair in a halfway pony tail. Category:Heroes Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Retired member of the first company of light Category:Queens